List of unknown elevator fixtures
This page is dedicated to unknown brand elevator fixtures. If you don't know the brand of an elevator fixture, post it in the unidentified fixtures section, and post any known information about it (date elevator was installed, brand name of elevator if known, country). Note: If you identify the brand of an elevator fixture on this list, remove it from the list, and put the brand/series name if known in the edit summary. Unidentified fixtures (no picture) Unknown Epco fixtures #These fixtures consist of small white buttons that light up when pressed. It is unknown if Epco made this button or not. These buttons were often used by Armor. These fixtures are discontinued. #These fixtures consist of small white buttons that light up when pressed. These buttons look very similar to GAL Jet Plus and Epco WS Haloline buttons with white buttons and halos, but the font is different. It is unknown if Epco made this button for Armor or if Armor made this button. These buttons were often used by Armor. These fixtures are discontinued. Unidentified fixtures (with picture) Fixtures by proprietary Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) or Original Brand Manufacturer (OBM) IMG_0076.JPG|Hall station from a freight elevator most likely modernized around 2013, United States. 368.jpg|Hall station from a vintage elevator, United Kingdom. (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 368-2.jpg|Hall station from a vintage elevator, United Kingdom. (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 5549106212_239a0438c8_o.jpg|Fixtures from dumbwaiter installed in 1955, United States (Credit to Flickr user dfwcre8tive) 428175055_f343b3fe43_o.jpg|Hall station from elevator installed in 1937, United States (Credit to Flickr user rustytanton) 350.jpg|Car station from a 1975 Becker elevator (though these are most likely generic fixtures, as they have been seen on other brands), and some people think these might be GAL/Epco fixtures, United Kingdom (same fixtures also seen in Canada). (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) 5392290014_88a93fdd4d_o.jpg|Hall station from elevator installed in 1909-probably no later than 1930s, United States (Credit to Flickr user slworking2) IMG_1107.jpg|Car station from elevator, Turkey 10401879 705276559525847 9040848818504192595 n.jpg|Car station from a 1995 Express Lift elevator that was installed as part of Lift Upgrading Programme in a HDB flat in Singapore. Commonly found in Toa Payoh . These buttons are unique to singapore installations .(Credit to Facebook page Elevator Enthusiasts of Singapore). IMG_0008.JPG|Vintage Westinghouse? car station, United States VintageCarStation.jpg|Vintage car station, Canada (but same fixtures also seen in United States), credit to Flickr user Jordan Dawe, CC-BY-NC-SA 2.0 license. 6071350406_2757af6b52_o.jpg|1970s, could these be Dewhurst vandal resistant? These were also used by Cable Lifts (source: https://youtu.be/PKAeT4bGDdQ?t=6m) hall station, United Kingdom (Credit to Flickr user mark-vauxhall, CC BY-NC-ND 2.0 license) UnknownFixtures.jpg|Vintage hall station, Canada (Credit to Flickr user Takashi Toyooka, CC BY-NC 2.0 license) ElevatorButtons.jpg|1970s? car station, Argentina (Credit to Flickr user Federico Casares, CC BY-NC-SA 2.0 license) IMG_20150203_224326.jpg|Unknown vintage car station from the UK, though this is most likely an Express Lift car station due to the floor numbering font. 60s_KONE_call_station.png|1960s Semag? call buttons (Credit: WaygoodOtis) 60s KONE Indicator.png|1960s Semag? car floor indicator (Credit: WaygoodOtis) 60s Black KONE buttons.jpg|1960s Semag? car station with black buttons (credit: Alex Ellis). 1960's Hydraulic Kone elevator|1960s Semag? hydraulic elevator with rectangular plastic buttons in New Zealand (Credit: WaygoodOtis). Damaged old lift indicator.jpg|1970s? damaged elevator hall floor counter in Klender Market, Jakarta, Indonesia. It appears that it might be a vintage Marryat & Scott indicator. Elevator is abandoned (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) unknownone.png|Unknown buttons on an OTIS Gen 2 in New Zealand (photo: The ALEX ELLIS Channel) unknowntwo.png|Unknown buttons on an OTIS Gen 2 in New Zealand (photo: The ALEX ELLIS Channel) Otis Australia.jpg|Otis unknown-series pushbuttons only found in Australia. AtlasHallStation.JPG|1970s? hall station seen on Atlas & Home elevators, United States. AtlasButton.JPG|1970s? button seen on Atlas & Home elevators, United States. AtlasCarStation.JPG|1970s? car station seen on Atlas & Home elevators, United States. File:Unknown_Generic_call_station_button_Toshiba.jpg|Modern button seen on Toshiba elevators, Macau. File:Unknown_Generic_car_station_button_Toshiba.jpg|Modern button seen on Toshiba elevators, Macau. Fixtures by non-proprietary elevator component companies Generic elevator buttons HZB.JPG|Unknown STEP-like buttons in a Toshiba elevator in Bali, Indonesia. Generic_Toshiba_buttons_EHBali.JPG|Unknown STEP-like car station in a Toshiba elevator, Indonesia. Unknown generic ThyssenKrupp.jpg|Unknown STEP-like buttons in a ThyssenKrupp elevator in Hong Kong. Unknown generic OTIS.jpg|Unknown STEP series buttons on a modernized Otis elevator in Hong Kong. OTIS Unknown STEP Buttons.jpg|Unknown STEP series buttons on a modernized Otis elevator in Hong Kong. IMG_0246.JPG|2000s generic door control buttons, Indonesia. generic2.JPG|Generic hall indicator, United Kingdom (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) generic3.jpg|Generic car station, United Kingdom (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) generic5.JPG|Generic car station, United Kingdom (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) generic6.JPG|Generic car station, United Kingdom (Credit to Beno - beno.org.uk) Generic car station NeoGatsu.jpg|Unknown generic car station (Bali, Indonesia) Generic car station buttons NeoGatsu.jpg|Unknown generic car station (Bali, Indonesia) Generic car station PopHotels.jpg|Unknown generic car station (Bali, Indonesia) Generic car station buttons PopHotels.jpg|Unknown generic car station (Bali, Indonesia) Modern dumbwaiter fixtures.JPG|Unknown generic buttons outside the dumbwaiter (Bali, Indonesia) 3.jpg.thumb.jpg|Unknown generic buttons that looks like Switching Components. DewhurstKMUTT.png|Unknown generic handicap car operation panel. IMG 20160113 190019.jpg|Unknown generic call button, Malaysia (removed from original building) SalientHallLantern.png|Unknown (Salient?) lantern. Elevator is Schindler, installed in 1999 Dewhurst WGC.png|Unknown (Dewhurst?) indicator only found in Australia. This elevator is believed to have been modded in 2003. Unknown indicator.png|Unknown external indicator used on many Liftronic indicators. UnknownLester.JPG|Button commonly found in New Zealand. Button looks similar to Lester Controls, but is not quite the same. Call-1.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand that are very similar to Lester Controls, but are not the same Call-2.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand that are very similar to Lester Controls, but are not the same NZLifts-1.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand that are very similar to Lester Controls, but are not the same NZLifts-2.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand that are very similar to Lester Controls, but are not the same lookalikeone.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand Genericunknown1.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand that are very similar to Lester Controls, but are not the same Paxtoncrap.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand PaxtonAuckland.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand paxton80-call.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand Paxton80-hutt.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand paxton80-lit.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand AssocOne.jpg|Unknown buttons from New Zealand CrappPG.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand CrappInside.png|Unknown buttons from New Zealand Category:Elevator fixtures guide